<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Merry Duo by JustKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294309">A Merry Duo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKitsune/pseuds/JustKitsune'>JustKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampyr (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKitsune/pseuds/JustKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Sean Hampton does what he needed to do. He moves away from London after the epidemic.</p>
<p>A.k.a. I moved Sean out of London so I could give him some serotonin by relaxing and reflecting before seeing someone from his past that he longed to see and being best friends and enjoying life :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Vampyr Discord 2nd Birthday Gift Exchange (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Merry Duo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hungered for the idea that Geoffrey and Sean would bond over Jonathan being a right dickhead for turning them and then becoming genuine friends and come to be… ya know… alright with Jonathan, at least like respectable pals who talk so here it is. Since they’re happy and okay, they will obviously be OOC. </p>
<p>Also, in the deep recesses of my heart, I want Sean and Geoffrey to speak Gaelige (Irish) together. The idea warms my wee heart so I’m making it happen as I have asked my Irish friend for ways to add some words into the story without needing blocks of translation and just a little note at the end with the meaning. I thank her, Siobhan, for giving me words and ensuring me they mean what they mean and helping me find the proper words for it all :)</p>
<p>It can be shippy if you want or if you’re into that sort of thing. I did not write it as such. I wrote some platonic soulmate vibes, but go wild, kids.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The waves crash against the dark rocks as Sean scans over the horizon in the deep recesses of his own mind. Sean may have tripped and fallen over in front of people on the beach having some sort of nighttime party to sit on these rocks, but Sean also found some cats on his walk back which was a wonderful hour of entertainment. Now he is surrounded by the rushing and slapping of the water paired with the harsh smell of salt that assaulted his senses and has built a nice enough environment to think and reflect about his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time had progressed rather swiftly after he was turned by Jonathan. Perhaps, that’s just a side effect of being a creature that could be as old as time if one survived. It may also just be the fact that his days are shorter than others in the summer so it feels as though half of the year passes with a blink with another part of the year feels like it moves as fast as drying sap from on a stump. He had, in all honesty, not been a vampire long when comparing his own duration to those he had come across during his travels. The year is now 1956, specifically it is August of 1956, but who's counting? Surely not Sean himself. A mere thirty-eight years have gone by since his life was changed. Was it for the better? He is not entirely sure. Perhaps, it is a neutral change with an equal number of pros and cons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since crossing the threshold from living to the partially dead, Sean had left London after the Spanish Flu epidemic began to settle in London and around the world. He may love the city of London, the people he aided, the ones he befriended, but with all the things he has gone through, he, with the help of others, decided he could better aid his community elsewhere. Even with this shift, Sean stills remains a saint in others’ eyes, but no one has called him sad since meeting him… as of yet. Sean himself hopes that this means he is finally moving on, progressing, working towards becoming a better version of himself who can still do the things he is passionate about without destroying his own life in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sean made the decision to leave London, it was one of the hardest decisions he ever made, but he confidently made it after seeking counsel from those in his lives. While they appreciated his aid, his companionship, and his own counsel for them, they all seemed to agree that Sean needed to take time for himself. That need grew as he remained in London until 1924 and did not go through any physical or environmental changes for those six years that followed after he was turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few decades into his travels, Sean found himself along the western coast of Ireland. A lot has changed for Ireland as it has become its own country during his travels. A lot of things have changed since he began travelling in all honesty. Returning to his own home is jarring with the variety of changes Sean has been getting used to since relocating here. Sean has been in Ireland since 1948, but he has travelled around before settling in Louisburgh. He had originally been in Dublin before truly travelling the country and finding his own peaceful settlement along the water surrounding my open space and distant neighbors who will get to know you, but seem to give you your own space and not pry. As a vampire, Sean found this type of neighborhood the best as it is harder for his secret to be revealed if no one is really looking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, Sean thinks of London and those he left behind. Many are long gone, but hopefully, some remain and his vampire companions have remained unharmed since his departure. Sean had long since departed from London and therefore left behind his previous circle of vampires that consisted of Geoffrey and Jonathan (sometimes with Lady Ashbury) along with whatever young vampire they brought along to his shelter to show that vampires can live a life and such when they visited which almost always varied. Much like London, a variety of vampires would pass through Louisburgh to get to other towns and cities or merely to stop in during their own unstructured travels. None have decided to stay which could be fortune or misfortune. Sean lacks vampire friends and feels isolated in that sense, but he has a large amount of human friends that he has made during his year here that do not ask many questions and respect his boundaries. It is quite lovely, but he could use a vampire companion or could have when he first left London to go abroad. Now? He might enjoy the presence of another, but it is not necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea of present-day companionship leads Sean to think of those left in London every so often when he receives a letter from Jonathan whom he has begun to open up to more with distance between them or Geoffrey with whom he built a close bond and strange form of friendship prior to leaving. Geoffrey… When Sean paused to properly think about it, he had received a letter in the post from the fellow Irishman the day before, but Sean did not actually get around to opening it. Perhaps, when he gets home, he should read the letter… It could be important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of this unopened letter caused a disruption in his mind that caused him to be unable to comfortably remain on the rocks any longer. It truly could be important. Sean will not admit that he tripped over himself as he </span>
  <span>ran</span>
  <span> walked back to his humble home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to his horror, perhaps surprise, someone was sitting on the stone steps leading up to the doorway. With the moon covered with clouds, Sean was unable to accurately make out who it was residing on his doorstep, but he could tell they were a vampire and tall, so that left a few options for him. As he approached, the options went through his mind: Jonathan, Lady Ashbury, the one young man from two months ago who stayed for a few days, Geoffrey. Sean begged the powers that be that the one on this steps was not Geoffrey, but when did anything truly go his way, never. Everything was predestined after all and Sean just had to go with the path shown before him. Of course, it was Geoffrey. He really should have read the letter before and not put it off to hide from the fact that when he reads letters from his friends that he cannot physically see, a strange, heavy feeling resides in his chest for days. It had likely taken a month to arrive at his home which meant Geoffrey must have sent it and begun his trek to Louisburgh immediately after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geoffrey?” His voice was hoarse as Sean began to speak, but Geoffrey’s head snapped up to look at him as though he did not notice that Sean had been approaching. A soft smile settled on the other’s face as he stood up on the steps and took a few steps down to be face-to-face with Sean, but the shorter of the two kept his eyes firmly focused on the ground rather than meet the other’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A chara.” Sean looked up at the other after hearing the term of endearment. It had been too long since he last heard Geoffrey speak to him and the first thing he hears from the other is Gaeilge. The language itself mentally wraps around him and reminds him of safety, friendship, and happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bhuanchara, you are here… In Ireland. In Louisburgh.” The statement led to a short release of air from Geoffrey that sounded like a laugh. Sean was glad it amused him because it could help alleviate some of the nerves and stiffness he has physically addressing Geoffrey for the first time in almost twenty years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, I am. Surprised?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly. Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I grew tired of Jonathan’s whining back in London. It’s come to be rather annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you travelled across the water which you have told me you are not fond of to get away from Dr. Reid’s whining?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s not Dr. Reid anymore, you know. He’s becoming a boring London man who insists people call him Jonathan instead of Dr. Reid. It makes him feel old according to his whining.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… Well, would you like to come inside?” Sean motioned for the heavy wooden door of his home and took a few steps up to turn the doorknob and let the door slowly open on its own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like that, Sean.” They both slightly smiled at each other as Geoffrey passed by him walking inside. Sean stepped in behind him and pushed the door shut with a loud click. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fáilte.” He turned on a light as they progressed into the main part of his house and squinted as he grew accustomed to the new brightness. Through the squinting, Sean could see Geoffrey standing in the middle of the room looking around seemingly lost or waiting for the other to speak. “You can sit down. Make yourself comfortable, Geoffrey.” The vampire did just that. He sat down on the chair near the window and Sean made his way over to sit across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a nice house, Sean. Nice view… A lot of greenery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. That’s Ireland, a lot of greenery.” It was quiet and awkward for what seemed like forever yet it was only for five seconds as Geoffrey continued to look out the window before Sean spoke again. “Are you going to tell me why you are really here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not read my letter?” No, he did not. This is why he should read his mail right when it arrives. This visit is punishment for not staying on top of his post. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I admittedly did not. It just got here yesterday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, you should probably read it now then.” It was the first time Sean had heard Geoffrey curse around him since his arrival and quite honestly, probably one of the few times he can count on his hand of Geoffrey cursing in his presence. He did not know why the other changed his uses of curses when around him, but Lady Ashbury believes it is due to respect… or that Geoffrey’s an idiot that thinks he cannot curse around a man who believes in a higher power, but he is not sure which is actually accurate in Geoffrey’s case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll be back.” Sean rose from his chair opposite of the other and walked down the narrow entranceway to where he stacked his post. After pushing a few envelopes out of the way, Geoffrey’s scratchy handwriting appeared on the front of the letter. He delicately held the envelope holding the other’s feelings as if it could crumble if it was clutched too tightly. Sean made his way back to his seat and opened the letter with shaky hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sean, you’re acting like it’s a dark, disturbing letter. No need to be so anxious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You visit out of the blue, am I not allowed to be anxious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point, I suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The envelope opened with the slightest rip to the corner and out came a folded, crumpled letter. Upon opening it, Sean could see a variety of words scratched out… Geoffrey wrote the letter without hesitation and continuously went back to fix his own wording. It was cute in a way. The writing was as scratchy as he remembered it from the last letter from almost six months ago. Perhaps, his handwriting is worse, but still legible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Sean, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope this letter finds you well. This may seem to be a late notice by the time this letter makes its way from London to Louisburgh, but I am planning a trip to you soon. I will likely be unable to tell you in person the nature of my visit, but I simply wish to visit you. The last time our paths physically overlapped was in Scotland twenty years ago. Noticing this, I felt </span>
    <strike><span>queasy</span> <span>ill</span> <span>can vampires be ill?</span> <span>sick</span></strike>
    <span> upset. Twenty years have passed and I have not gone to see the one </span>
    <strike>
      <span>vampire</span>
    </strike>
    <span> person that I enjoy being around. Jonathan’s whining and general presence has begun to annoy me and I am not sure that I can continue to live with him without removing his head from his shoulders. Joking, of course. </span>
    <strike>
      <span>Am I?</span>
    </strike>
    <span> You have the right to turn me away upon my arrival, but I was hoping that I could stay with you for a little while… or stay in the same area as you if not in the same house. </span>
    <strike>
      <span>Fuck, this is so formal.</span>
    </strike>
    <span> There is no need to live up to your saintly title or feel guilted into letting me stay with you. I can always return back to London if need be. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will see you soon regardless. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Geoffrey</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Lady Ashbury is correct in the idea that you are an idiot.” Geoffrey made an affronted sound before huffing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not an idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are for thinking I would not let you in. You’re always welcome to stay with me.” The letter was placed on the table as Sean resituated himself in the chair and looked at Geoffrey with a slight tilt in his head. “You’re always welcome as long as you’re okay with either the lumpy couch or my lumpier bed. As well as humoring me, my love for the salt water, and my strange friends in this town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Sean.” Geoffrey’s nod was almost giddy as he exaggeratedly nodded five times before smiling. </span>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get you situated… a bhuanchara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be a pleasure being here, a chara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it will all be okay for Sean in the end as long as he has someone like Geoffrey by his side to be a companion through eternity.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday celebration Batman! I hope you enjoy this work! </p>
<p>Translations:<br/>A chara - friend; dear friend<br/>A bhuanchara - my eternal friend; sometimes used to express platonic soulmate vibes ;-;<br/>Fáilte - welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>